Immoral Desire
by Yune-o
Summary: SE FINÍ![AU]No es normal sentir esto, decía Aoshi pensando en su hermana. Yo que he vivido con ella desde que nació... es algo inmoral,además nuestros padres, el tal Seta... pero sólo son sentimientos, se pueden resistir... o no? MA R&R plz T.T
1. First Piece

_**Immoral Desire**_

_**1st Piece**_

Aoshi Shinomori bajó las escaleras de su casa hasta el living-comedor, en donde una chica de unos 16 años y su madre tomaban desayuno tranquilamente. Estaba despeinado y ojeroso a causa del mal sueño que ya era la tercera vez esta semana que tenía.

-Buenos días, Ao-kun -Lo saludó Misao con una gran sonrisa.

El joven se sentó y comenzó a jugar con el cereal en el plato que tenía en frente. "Ya lo superó", Pensó con una mezcla de tranquilidad y decepción. "Bueno, era de suponerse" Continuó "Han pasado ya tres largos meses desde el incidente..."

Aoshi lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, y aún le daban esos extraños e inexplicables cosquilleos en el estómago, que no venían para nada al caso, pensaba él. Había sido un día en que ambos, como tantas otras veces, habían pasado la noche en casa de su amiga de la infancia Kaoru y su casi-novio Kenshin. Su pequeña Misao se había notado extraña todo el día, como triste o preocupada, pero aunque él ya le había preguntado, ella no le daba su verdadera razón, y huía del tema con excusas tontas. Misao buscaba a Kaoru para decirle algo, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte y al preguntarle a Kenshin dónde, estaba éste le había dicho que se estaba bañando, por lo que entró sin que nadie la viera, como si hiciera algo malo.

-Kaoru-chan... -Dijo a su amiga una vez adentro- Perdona por entrar sin permiso, pero quería decirte algo: He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste... y he decidido no decírselo. No puedo, Kaoru-chan, Ao-kun nunca me vería de la misma forma...

Su amiga guardó silencio, y Misao supo que estaba decepcionada.

-Perdóname, Kaoru-chan, yo sé que te había dicho que me declararía de una vez, pero no es tan fácil, no estás en mi posición... él es mi hermanito y lo que siento no está bien, será mejor que lo dejemos así... -Misao sollozó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que viera todo borroso con sus grandes y verdes ojos. Entonces sintió un gran golpe en la bañera, como si alguien o algo se hubiese caído. Por esto, Misao se interrumpió a sí misma: -Kao, qué fue eso, estás bien...? Oye Kao, me escuchas...? Kaoru, dime algo!

Misao abrió la cortina de la ducha, sólo para encontrarse al joven de unos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendido, botado en la tina debido a la impresión de lo que acababa de escuchar, y sonrojado a mil, al igual que Misao una vez que procesó lo ocurrido en su cabeza.

El grito que dio se escuchó en toda la casa.

La relación entre ellos no había sido la misma desde entonces. Ella lo miraba y se sonrojaba, pues Aoshi no le había dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera había tocado el tema y parecía cada vez más distante, por lo que ella temía lo peor. No sabía que él también se sonrojaba al recordarlo y se ponía muy nervioso como para siquiera mencionarlo... ¿No sería que él también...? Nooo, claro que no, pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Ok, era cierto que incluso antes de eso él había tenido confusiones acerca del cariño que tenía por su hermana menor, pero no… no, no, no era posible, era sólo un tonto complejo de hermano.

De repente sintió un cereal mojado que se impactó contra su cara, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, y fijó sus ojos en los de la sonriente chiquilla que tenía en frente.

-Dije "Buenos días", bobo! Te quedaste pegado? -Dijo lanzando otra hojuela de cereal a la cara de Aoshi, entre risas.

-Ah, sí? -Respondió él, con una extraña y contradictoria calma y su tan conocida fría expresión, para luego tomar también un poco de cereal con la mano y lanzárselo a ella, cayéndole en la cabellera.

-Maletero! ya verás! -Misao tomó un puñado de cereal con leche y se lo lanzó con euforia al joven, mientras él se cubría con el mantel, para luego seguir con la "guerra", sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Niños! Niños! Por favor, van a manchar sus ropas, Misao-chan, tu uniforme...!

Su madre les rogaba sin mucho éxito que se detuvieran, hasta que ambos pararon debido a la falta de munición, y partieron corriendo a lavarse las caras y lo que podían de la ropa, pues se habían dado cuenta de que ya tenían 10 minutos de atraso para llegar a clases: ella a su preparatoria (liceo, high school, media or whatever...) y él a su último año de universidad. Aoshi ya estaba a punto de partir, de pie en el antejardín de su casa, pero Misao se le acercó de improviso con una tierna sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ao-kun -Le dijo como despedida, plantándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ella se alejó caminando como una niña, y se juntó con sus amigos en la esquina, dejando a su hermano ruborizado y con el corazón extraño.

-Ya lo superó... -se repitió, esta vez con genuina tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, Shinomori! Feliz cumpleaños!

Aoshi se volteó mientras caminaba hacia el metro para irse a casa, una vez terminadas las clases, y vio cómo todos sus amigos (y sus casi-amigos) se encontraban atrás suyo, sonrientes y entusiasmados. Él seguía pensando en su sueño y en lo de la mañana, por lo que lo que menos quería hacer era celebrar.

-Eh... gracias -Respondió sin ganas.

-Jo, vaya si estás emocionado! te pasa algo? -Preguntó Sanosuke con naturalidad.

-No... Nada…

-Hey, no es esa Misao-chan? -Lo interrumpió Hanya, apuntando hacia la entrada del metro, lejos de ellos.

El corazón de Aoshi dio un brinco al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Algo que estaba a punto de ser una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y puso su vista de inmediato en donde le habían apuntado. Toda intención de sonreír se le borró del rostro.

-Oooh, así que ése es el tal Soujiro Seta-kun -Comentó Kenshin, haciendo que Aoshi se preguntara si sabía algo que él no.

-Sí... qué grande está Misao-chan, y pensar que hace algunos años seguía jugando como una niñita... ¡y ahora hasta novios tiene! Cómo pasa el tiempo, no, Shinomori?

Aoshi no contestó. No escuchaba nada, pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y con la mirada fija en Misao y el joven que llevaba del brazo. Luego de unos minutos todos hablaban como si supieran desde hacía mucho la relación entre ese tal Seta y su Misao-chan. Lo que él se preguntaba era ¿Por qué al parecer todos lo sabían desde el principio y él no tenía idea? Permaneció en silencio, con el desconcierto transformado en tristeza. Kaoru, quien también se encontraba ahí, lo notó al instante.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse paulatinamente, sin recibir respuesta alguna del joven, quien permanecía aún con la mirada fija y sin decir nada.

-Aoshi-san... estás bien?

El joven de cabellos negros volvió a la tierra y se percató de que Kaoru seguía ahí, y estaba junto a él, mirándolo como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Sí, por qué preguntas? -Respondió él con una fingida calma.

-No lo sabías, verdad? -Aoshi no contestó nuevamente, y bajó la vista, permitiéndole a Kaoru percatarse de la tristeza que él verdaderamente sentía. -Ya veo... aún no superas tus confusiones, Ao-san?

Él la miró con ojos desorbitados, pues por un momento se le había olvidado que ella era la única que sabía la confusión que él sentía antes y sobretodo después del incidente de la bañera con respecto al retorcido y anormal sentimiento que podría tener para con su hermana menor. Se ruborizó levemente y sólo contestó evasivas, para con la excusa de que ya era tarde, decir que se marcharía a casa.

Sin embargo, el joven deambuló por las calles del entro de Kyoto por largas horas antes de volver. Su corazón estaba oprimido por una razón desconocida. Él sabía que su pequeña estaba creciendo, y que con un carisma y encanto como el suyo era cuestión de tiempo el que viniera un buitre a quitársela. Aoshi lo sabía muy bien, pero... había sido demasiado pronto. Él no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, quería que se quedara con él para siempre...

-Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? -Se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Misao-chan es mi hermana! Tenemos la misma sangre! Qué clase de mente pervertida tengo? -Miró al frente suyo, y notó que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. Tal parecía que se había venido caminando inconscientemente. -Pero... cómo me gustaría que no fuera mi hermana... -Concluyó, mientras abría la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro...

-SORPRESA!

Aoshi casi sufre un infarto al recibir el grito que todos sus amigos, padres y Misao le habían dado como bienvenida. La casa estaba muy adornada, y su madre sostenía un gran pastel con 23 velitas frente a él, mientras atrás se meneaba un gran lienzo, dejando ver un "Felicidades, Ao-kun" con muy fea caligrafía. Debió ser Misao, pensó, semi-sonriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los fríos ojos azules contemplaban el estrellado cielo desde el tejado de su casa. Todos seguían en la fiesta en el primer piso, pero él estaba hastiado de todo. Estaba harto de las risas, la bulla, el cigarro y el trago, estaba harto de que todos le preguntaran si pasaba algo e hicieran chistes de mal gusto acerca de eso, estaba harto de los comentarios acerca de lo bien que se veía su hermana con Soujiro Seta, su compañero de preparatoria dos años mayor que ella, y por sobretodo estaba harto de verla tan alegre y unida a un hombre que no era él... tal parecía que el destino estaba en contra de su deseo de cumpleaños. Por alguna razón Aoshi había pedido que después de todo Misao no fuera su hermana, pero antes de poder siquiera pensarlo completamente, el lienzo se cayó, empujando a los de atrás y soltando una reacción en cadena que culminó con el desparramo del pastel en el piso, las carcajadas de 100 decibeles de los invitados, y el deseo del cumpleañero frustrado. Pero... por qué anhelaba tanto no ser hermano de Misao? Qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de ignorar el asunto, le hubiera respondido con la verdad después del incidente de la bañera?

¿La verdad?

De pronto sintió que algo caía de sus ojos... lágrimas... Las secó al instante, pues no podía ser... tal parecía que en verdad su pervertida mente y corazón lo habían obligado a enamorarse de su hermana... pero de nada servía darse cuenta ahora de ello, pues ya era tarde, Misao estaba con el tal Seta. Si tan solo hubiera tenido claro lo que sentía esa vez... si tan solo...

-Qué haces acá tan solo, Ao-kun?

Aoshi se volteó y vio a Misao junto a él, sonriéndole como siempre, con sus verdes ojos fijos en él, quien se sonrojó levemente, sorprendido, pero procuró actuar con naturalidad.

-Nada, sólo recordaba cosas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando un ave hizo un nido aquí en el techo? Tú lo venías a ver todos los días, decías que eran tus hijos...

-Jajaja, sí, y luego llovió fuerte y los huevos se cayeron... lloré mucho, pero tú buscaste por todos los árboles y similares de la cuadra hasta dar con otro sólo para mostrármelo, y luego me ayudabas todos los días a subir para que los cuidara... jajaja, pobre pájaro. -Misao se aferró al brazo de Aoshi y posó su cabeza en su hombro. Aoshi, dudando, la apretó con fuerza contra sí, queriendo que nunca se fuera.

-Misao-chan! Me dieron dos entradas para la batalla de las bandas en diez minutos más, vienes? -Soujiro Seta se había asomado por la buhardilla hasta el techo, y Aoshi lo miró con desprecio.

-Ah! Qué bien! Bueno, Ao-kun, te dejo. -Misao se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y partió entusiasmada a reunirse con el joven.

Aoshi se quedó ahí, esperando a que todos se fueran: no quería despedirse de nadie. Ya era muy de noche, así que bajó al primer piso a ver televisión sobre el sofá de la sala, donde en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Las dos de la mañana. Misao vio las luces encendidas en el primer piso, así que entró extrañada, preguntándose quién estaba despierto a esa hora. Fue cuando vio a su hermano tendido en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente. Ella tomó una manta del armario de la escalera y lo cubrió para que no se enfermara, para luego arrodillarse frente a él y contemplarlo dormir un rato. Acarició su cabeza, sonriente, fijándose en los masculinos rasgos de su hermano, hasta que vino a su mente los recuerdos del incidente de la bañera. Su corazón se llenó de congoja y sus ojos de lágrimas, que secó al instante pero no paraban de fluir, y volvió a sonreír, acariciando a su hermano en la cabeza.

Él estaba teniendo el mismo sueño otra vez, pero ahora era mucho más nítido, más real... casi podía sentir el frío de los anteriores sueños, mientras se veía a sí mismo sentado en el desierto a pleno sol, y veía caer a cuanto animal se le acercaba, convertido en hielo. Su hermana volaba con alas como de ángel e intentaba acercársele pero él no la dejaba, pues se podía congelar... entonces ella, sin hacerle caso, palpó el rostro de su hermano con la mano, y él al apartarla, notó cómo empezaba a romperse como cristal por el brusco movimiento, y caía al piso convertida en hielo como todo lo demás.

Despertó sobresaltado, como todas las otras veces, pero ahora no estaba solo: Su hermana también estaba sorprendida por el brusco despertar de su hermano, inclinada hacia él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y con sus labios a punto de tocar los del joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Continuará)

**NdYune-o**: Quiere matarme alguien? XD ojalá les haya gustado, temía que a alguien le pareciera latoso, pero si llegaste hasta acá supongo que no tanto… en realidad esta fue una idea de ocio q se me ocurrió pq igual fue como re penca el final q le di a esta pareja en mi otro fic, no podía dejarla así... pero no creo que la haga larga, así que no se preocupen, no será un testamento interminable. Ah, y sorry, creo que Aoshi me quedó menos hielo de lo que realmente es en la serie… no era la intención x..x Pero bueno, es mi fic, y si a un autor se le antoja hacerlo poeta y patinador artístico, pues lo hace, no? XD (luego somos nosotras las lectoras las que sufrimos)

AH! Y antes de que me lo recriminen, luego de revisar la historia me doy cuenta de que eso de los plazos y los meses no concuerda para nada XD Lean el próximo cap y notarán por qué, pero aah, la verdad es que me da vil fiaca corregirlo XD.

Y eso, dejen reviews plz! T.T

**Yune-ô**

16:22 20-07-2005


	2. Second Piece

Immoral Desire

_**Immoral Desire **_

**2nd Piece**.

Todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba terminar algunos papeles con su directora y ya podría por fin partir. No tenía nada ya que la ligara a Tokio. Mucho menos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Recuerdo que quiso bloquear de inmediato, o las lágrimas volverían a salir de sus ojos sin control.

Misao, puesta ya en pie al lado de su cama, ordenó el fajo de documentos frente a ella. Los dejó en su escritorio sin mucho entusiasmo, a pesar de lo que estos supuestamente significaban: grandes oportunidades, esperanzas, formas de vida, increíble cambio en su futuro para mejor... al menos eso le decía toda la gente que lo sabía, y ella asentía, intentando ocultar la indiferencia que en ella causaba todo el asunto.

Hoy sería su último día en aquella casa. Caminaba lentamente por su cuarto, esperando que él se fuera de una vez para por fin bajar, pues no quería verlo. No quería que notara la hinchazón de sus ojos, ni el inevitable rubor que su presencia provocaría en sus mejillas. Sintió de pronto un golpe en la puerta.

-Sí?

-Misao... ya es hora de que bajes. Es tarde.

La voz de su hermano se oía titubeante. Y no pudo ver su rostro, porque no había entrado. Misao supuso que él tampoco quería verla. No después de haber, por segunda vez, arruinado su relación con esos sentimientos pervertidos que nunca había podido sacudirse de encima. Su viaje le parecía cada vez mejor idea.

-Eh... no, no te preocupes... hoy no entro tan temprano.

Aoshi no dijo nada. No sabía por qué simplemente no podía creerle. Su corazón latía fuerte y agitado, sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse, para disgusto suyo. Apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta unos minutos antes de partir, con su corazón tan contristado que a penas permitíale pensar, aunque la frialdad de su rostro permanecía inquebrantable. Imaginó por unos momentos que nada había pasado, que Seta no existía, y que ellos no eran hermanos. Toda su anatomía le rogaba por un momento más junto a ella, un abrazo, un beso en la frente –de los escasos que le había dado a lo largo de su vida-, como antes. Y se estremecía al recordar que no era posible, ni nunca llegaría a serlo. Mucho menos ahora.

Se apartó por fin, y bajó las escaleras con pesadez en el cuerpo. Misao esperó asomada a la ventana de forma que nadie la viera, hasta que observó a su hermano partir en el automóvil. En parte estaba aliviada de que no hubiera entrado a su cuarto, pues de haber visto el desorden, la cantidad de papeles higiénicos arrugados en el basurero; prueba de su llanto; y por sobre todo: las maletas, habría armado un escándalo y le habría pedido explicaciones que ella no quería darle. Sólo quería partir sin despedirse, quería que él se olvidara de su existencia, borrarse de la memoria de todos en esa ciudad de una vez por todas.

Dio un último paseo por la casa, analizando cada rincón y trayendo a su mente todas las cosas que había vivido con su hermano... con su amado. Su traje de colegiala la hacía ver dócil, infantil, grácil y bella. Aquella prenda que sólo usaba dos meses al año al azar para ir a la institución provisoria contratada por el tiempo que ella pasaba en la casa de su madre. Su padre sólo le daba estos meses por obligación, pues había sido así con las condiciones y términos del divorcio lo habían dictaminado. Él siempre había odiado a Aoshi por haber escogido a su madre en vez de a él, aún cuando durante los diez años en que había tenido que simular que el producto del embarazo de su esposa previo a su matrimonio había sido de su sangre, había hecho todo por intentar verlo como hijo, y que él lo viera también como a un padre. Pero su adoptado notó desde el principio su afecto condicional y obligado, y no hacía oídos sordos a las recriminaciones sobre su nacimiento que siempre ese hombre le hacía a su madre. Por lo que, en tanto comprobó que no era su padre biológico, apoyó a su madre con la separación. Nunca pensó que él ganaría el juicio, y que su querida hermanita Misao de unos escasos dos años, casi tres, quedaría a custodia de su padrastro.

Kaoru siempre le decía que no se culpara de sus sentimientos, pues, al no pasar la vida juntos, la visión de hermanos entre ellos no estaba del todo acabada, y al entenderse y complementarse tan bien el uno al otro, el que surgieran esos sentimientos no era un motivo para juzgarlos. La pequeña de esmeraldas órbitas sonreía más tranquila al oír estas palabras, pero sin dejar de sentirse tonta, sucia y culpable, ignorando que su hermano sentía lo mismo cuando Kaoru le dirigía estas mismas palabras al igual que a ella, mientras él asimismo se culpaba e ignoraba la idéntica situación de su hermana.

Al fin llegó al cuarto de su amado. Al abrir la puerta de aquel atrio matizado de azul, el aroma característico del joven la sacudió por completo, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco. Examinó con la mirada cada detalle con gran excitación (lo cual es un sinónimo de "emoción" o "euforia", no necesariamente significa excitación sexual; sólo por si las mal pensadas XD): el orden escrupuloso tan diferente al suyo -que era inexistente-, sus armarios, sus trajes formales para sus días de práctica profesional, sus cuadernos con esa perfecta caligrafía, sus exámenes; todos con el puntaje máximo, el perfume que ella le había regalado y que siempre usaba, su cama, prendada en su aroma... no pudo evitar recostarse en ella y hundir su rostro en la almohada, deseando que él estuviera allí y la abrazara, le perdonara sus imprudencias y su inmadurez, le hiciera sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándola, le dijera que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él...

Notó en el basurero junto a la cabecera, papeles que le llamaron la atención. Secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado su fluir nuevamente, y se acercó a ellas sin levantarse de la cama. Eran sobres color rosa, sin abrir y maltratados. "Lamento haber puesto esto en su mochila sin permiso, Shinomori-senpai, pero yo sólo quería decirle cuánto me gusta, y no me atrevo a hacerlo en persona..." Misao descubrió, luego de abrirlas una por una, que todas eran de un corte similar en cuanto a contenido.

Las arrugó y rompió con desprecio, procurando minuciosamente que no quedara letra unida entre los trozos. Se tomó la molestia de guardar los pedazos para que él ni siquiera recordase la existencia de esas cartas; se sentó en el escritorio al lado de la ventana y escribió hasta que se sintió mejor. Suspiró satisfecha al terminar, y luego de levantarse del asiento sostuvo la hoja en sus manos, meditabunda.

Ya estaba lista. Iría a su preparatoria sólo a despedirse de una vez, procurando no olvidar a nadie y conseguir así, quizás, que el adiós de sus amigos sustituyera la ausencia del de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El barullo de voces y risas sacaron por fin a Aoshi de su ensimismamiento. Él siempre había sido callado, pero ese día lo era en especial. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No sólo uno, varios de ellos, y habían comenzado desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando sus labios habían estado tan cerca a los de ella...

Nunca pensó que ella hubiese sido capaz de hacerle algo así. A decir verdad, lo había decepcionado. Pero el desengaño y la decepción no se comparaban con la angustia que pesaba sobre su orgulloso pecho, por mucho que él se lo negara. Había conseguido herirlo de la peor forma, y descubrió facetas de sí mismo y sensibilidades que quizás ni él mismo ni quienes lo conocían habrían imaginado jamás, salvo Misao, por supuesto.

**-0-**  
_Misao se había apartado rápidamente, tan sorprendida y avergonzada, que no sabía qué decir ni hacer, permaneciendo inmóvil frente al joven en igual estado que ella._

_"¿Qué pretendes?", le había dicho él secamente, una vez recuperada la compostura. El choque tanto de los hechos como de la reacción de su hermano la habían conmocionado de manera que seguía mirándolo, petrificada. "No hagas esto, Misao", concluyó él, mientras se ponía de pie y partía directamente a su cuarto, sin querer averiguar cómo ella, por su parte, reaccionaría tras sus palabras.  
_**-0-**

Su vista iba directa al piso, y se mantuvo así aún después de haber recorrido larga trayectoria lejos de su universidad. Su mente estaba en cualquier parte, menos en la ciudad. ¿Por qué se burlaba de él?. ¿Tanta gracia le causaba enterarse (de una u otra forma) de que él tenía sentimientos hacia ella? Esa confesión en la bañera había sido enterrada en el pasado de la chica, quien ahora estaba con el tal Seta, y aún así quería confundirlo con acciones como las de esa noche con la única finalidad de contristarlo y reírse un rato de él. Había sido un golpe bajo.

Y recibió un nuevo golpe, esta vez físico, cuando se percató de que la mano del que se hacía llamar su padre lo había detenido. Seguía con aquella cínica sonrisa que siempre iba dedicada a él, y que él tanto odiaba.

-Qué haces en Tokio? -Preguntó Aoshi, sin ganas de fingir simpatía.

-Vine por lo de Misao, obviamente. ¿No deberías estar tú buscándola?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa? Además, ésta sería la primera vez que vienes a buscarla cuando te la llevas, y aún le queda un mes en nuestra casa. -El hombre guardó silencio, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro, para pasar a una de burla y malicia.

-Oh... es que nadie te lo dijo?

-De qué hablas?

-Bueno, creo que es mejor así. Lo mejor será que no interfieras en su futuro, Aoshi-kun.

-Dime de qué estás hablando.

-De nada. Ten un buen día, Aoshi.

El individuo comenzó a alejarse, sonriente y humillante. Esta vez fue Aoshi quien lo detuvo, levantándolo sin el menor esfuerzo con uno de sus enormes y potentes brazos, y azotándolo contra la pared más cercana.

-No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, Okina.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Así es como tratas a quien te crió y alimentó? Eres un ingrato, Aoshi-kun. Y no me mires así, sabes bien que es cierto, por mucho que me odies. Y te exijo que me bajes si de verdad quieres saber algo. -Aoshi accedió bruscamente. Él reía con suavidad, aumentando el desprecio de su hijastro. -Hice algunos trámites, unas averiguaciones y algunas negociaciones con contactos, y conseguí por fin, luego de todo un año de burocracias, que Misao-chan pueda irse a estudiar y vivir en Inglaterra. Dudo que vuelva por estos lugares sino hasta mucho tiempo más, pues lo más seguro es que se quede contratada en tanto termine sus estudios, en la empresa de un amigo. Buena noticia ¿no?

Aoshi apretó los puños. Una rabia increíble llenó sus pensamientos, así como una profunda tristeza.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, no? Querías separarla de nosotros. No soportabas estos meses de visita.

-Hey, hey, no merezco todo el crédito, hijito. Cuando le planteé la idea Misao-chan, ella no objetó en ninguna forma, y no se mostraba molesta en lo absoluto con el asunto. Por otro lado, si no te dijo nada no puedes culparme, ya todos los demás sabíamos, y si el único a quien decidió ocultárselo fuiste tú, debió ser por algo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su respiración estaba acelerada, y es que se había apresurado tanto para llegar a la preparatoria de su hermana antes de que ésta se fuera, que ni siquiera notó la cantidad de kilómetros que había recorrido inconscientemente. Ahí estaba ella, y a pesar de su baja estatura entre la multitud era inconfundible para Aoshi, a quien solo le bastaba con divisar sus grandes ojos esmeralda y la peculiaridad de su peinado para distinguirla.

Ella reía y conversaba alegremente, rodeada por otros estudiantes, entre los que estaban Kaoru y el tal Seta. Sólo recordar la tristeza con que la veía luego del incidente de la bañera lo impulsaba al remordimiento, pues ella siempre mantenía esa frescura y alegría que tanto lo atraía y amarraba a ella; y él había sido demasiado cobarde como para decirle que él también sentía lo mismo.

Al salir del establecimiento, la sonrisa de Misao se esfumó en tanto vio a su hermano esperándola. Lo miró estupefacta: ella creía que él salía tarde de la universidad hoy, por lo que pensaba que sus palabras en la mañana tras la puerta serían las últimas que escucharía de él.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Todos se alejaron ante la intimidante presencia del joven, y al fin quedaron solos. Ya casi todos en la preparatoria se habían ido, salvo Kaoru, que esperaba a Misao unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Misao? -Dijo Aoshi, por fin. -¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que te ibas a Inglaterra?

-... -Misao bajó la vista, avergonzada. No quería que supiera sus razones.

-¿Hasta cuándo tenías pensado reírte de mí? Tanta gracia te causó saber lo que sentía?

-Ehh? Pero de qué hablas? -Preguntó ella, reaccionando y sin poder creer sus últimas palabras.

La furia de Aoshi aumentó al sentir nuevamente un vuelco en el corazón cuando contempló el inocente y ruborizado rostro de su hermana.

-Me decepcionas, Misao. No sé cómo pude creer lo que dijiste esa vez en el baño hace tres meses. Supongo que era mentira, como quizás toda la imagen que me formé de ti: No sólo se te pasaron a los tres meses de decirme tus tan supuestamente profundos sentimientos y te metiste con ese mocoso, sino que ahora, además de engañarlo a él, te burlas de mí porque a diferencia tuya, yo no te he olvidado. Aún… aún te amo, Misao, pero estoy empezando a cuestionarme si más bien te idealicé en vez de realmente conocerte. Pues ahora que al parecer lo estoy consiguiendo, no se me hace tan mala idea lo del viaje. Así que adiós, y suerte.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí, no? -Replico ella tras unos minutos de asombro, llenándose de lágrimas. Se sentía una tonta y se avergonzaba de todo lo que había hecho en la pieza de su hermano, sintiendo, por primera vez, que él no lo merecía. - ¿Así que te decepciono?. ¡Pues vete al infierno, no quiero verte nunca más! Y créeme, hermanito, ¡No eres el único que al parecer idealizó al otro!

Misao corrió largo rato sin rumbo, con el único fin de hacer hora para irse ya y alejarse de su hermano. Sabía que en parte era su culpa; se arrepentía de todas las cosas tontas que había hecho sólo para intentar olvidarlo o crear en él una reacción, se preguntaba si había valido la pena amarlo tanto y por tanto tiempo. Y se respondía a sí misma que sí. Él lo valía. Estaba dolida, pero no podía evitar quererlo más que a nadie en el mundo, y aunque la hubiera herido, las veces en que lo había hecho no pasaban de una, comparadas a las miles de veces en que la había hecho feliz.

Lo había echado todo a perder. Y él también era un grandísimo idiota. Definitivamente, esos dos eran hermanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo estaba ya tornándose púrpura cuando Aoshi llegó a su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, y luego de discutir con su madre por no haberle dicho lo de Misao; y de que ésta se excusara diciendo que había sido petición de Misao, el joven subió a su cuarto con una cólera renovada.

Al entrar en su habitación notó un aroma peculiar; era el perfume que siempre envolvía a su hermana y que en variadas ocasiones había puesto a Aoshi en el borde de su autocontrol, y había tenido que alejársele, para no delatar sus sentimientos a causa de sus actos.

No quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido, por lo que pretendió obviar el desorden en sus sábanas que profesaba la presencia anterior de alguien sobre ellas (pudiendo adivinar fácilmente de quién se trataba), y se puso a leer un grueso libro de leyes que debía terminar para tres días más.

-Aoshi-kun! Teléfono! -Oyó decir a su madre momentos después de haber conseguido por fin salir de la línea que había leído y releído unas diez veces, sin poderse concentrar.

-Diga...

-Eres descomunalmente idiota.

-Perdón?

-Es que nunca piensas lo que dices? Te arrepentirás toda la vida de lo que estás haciendo. Bien sabes que lo que dijiste no era del todo cierto.

-Hey, hey. ¿Quieres decirme quién rayos eres?

-Nunca hubo nada entre Misao-chan y yo en primer lugar, y para que te hagas una idea. Todos pensaban que era así porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos; yo ya lo sabía, y hasta me hubiera gustado que fuese cierto, pero ella jamás oyó sobre el asunto, e ignoraba lo que decían de nosotros hasta tu cumpleaños, cuando todos le preguntaban cómo iba nuestra relación. Tú subiste, haciéndote el indiferente, así que no vio por qué desmentir el hecho; a ti no te importaba al parecer, no?. Ella tenía la esperanza de que le dijeras algo al respecto, pero tú la ignoraste toda la fiesta, y luego la rechazaste cuando trató de besarte. La hubieras visto cuando me lo contó.

Aoshi enmudeció. "Esto explica muchas cosas", pensó, comprendiendo la magnitud de sus errores. Sin embargo, su orgullo era mayor.

-¿Pero y cómo sabes tú todo esto... cómo te enteraste de lo que hablamos? Y además, ¿Por qué habría yo de creerte? -Su defensa era vergonzosa, pero le costaba aceptar la realidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesas tanto como para inventar todo esto? Es precisamente esa actitud orgullosa y a la defensiva lo que ahuyentó a Misao-chan. Yo estoy haciendo esto por ella, pero al parecer lo mejor será que se aleje de un egoísta como tú; que la humilló, la llamó mentirosa, despreció sus sentimientos y los hizo ver como superficiales, la bajó de categoría hasta no hacerla digna de tus sentimientos... sip, creo que lo mejor será que se vaya. Ah, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los espié, pues imaginé que le dirías algo estúpido, por eso me enteré de todo. Y no me equivoqué.

Aoshi se mantenía con el auricular en la boca, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, preguntándose si en verdad debiera detenerla para quedarse a su lado, o dejarla ir y que formara una vida correcta y normal junto con alguien de allá. Su lógica golpeaba a sus sentimientos, en una lid inquebrantable.

-Decídete pronto, o seré yo quien lo haga. Y por cierto, no olvides revisar su basurero, decidas lo que decidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo estaba ya oscureciendo, y Aoshi observaba atento su mutar de rojo a púrpura, y finalmente a azul, desde la ventana. No se paró de donde estaba, poniéndose cómodo a esperar que pronto llegara la resignación propia de la decisión que había tomado. Sabía que quizás se arrepentiría, pero ya estaba hecho, y la incertidumbre de hasta cuándo no volvería a ver la sonrisa cálida e inocente de su hermana había terminado por dominarlo.

Deseaba que ella supiera de alguna forma cuánto sentía todo lo ocurrido. No sólo la aspereza de sus palabras, sino también la agudeza de sus silencios. Aquellos habían logrado dañarla más profundamente, y que lo hacían anhelar más que nada cambiar el pasado, curarla una vez más y devolverle la sonrisa que había perdido... pero quizás el tiempo se encargaría, pues quizás él no sería capaz de hacerlo. Él esperaba que así fuera, si no lograba algún día conseguir su perdón. No estaba seguro de si había sido lo mejor, su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho tan solo pensar en la eterna ausencia de sus verdes ojos, pero ya no había marcha atrás, y sólo esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera que el destino les tenía preparado, ella consiguiera ser feliz.

Había llegado por fin la hora. Misao se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermano sentado ahí, en el aeropuerto. Él se puso de pie de inmediato, pero al verlo dirigirse a ella, la chica endureció el rostro y siguió adelante, ignorando a su hermano, e ignorando también a su corazón.

Aoshi apresuró el paso, consiguiendo detenerla con un o de sus potentes brazos. "Misao..." logró articular, antes de que ella reventara en una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué? Qué quieres ahora? Sólo déjame en paz de una condenada vez!

El joven la sostuvo de ambos hombros, con su inmutable y característica seriedad.

-Después puedes odiarme todo lo que gustes, pero ahora sólo quiero que me escuches.

-Tienes... cuatro minutos. -Contestó ella fríamente, consultando su reloj. Su hermano dio un suspiro, como buscando fuerzas para dejar su orgullo atrás.

-Solamente no quería que te fueras sin que supieras que… lo siento. Seta me lo contó todo. No quise… decir todo eso. No era verdad. –Dijo con dificultad, dejando pasar un gran silencio luego de aquellas palabras.

Sin darse ella cuenta, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por sus verdes ojos. Era cierto que él la había herido, pero no podía guardarle rencor luego de su disculpa, que aunque pobre y fría, sabía bien que Aoshi habría tenido que luchar por horas contra su orgullo para decirla, dejando ver que a ella la quería más. Lo abrazó fuertemente, sin poder contener su llanto mientras pedía disculpas por no haberle dicho nada a causa del miedo a un nuevo rechazo. Aquel llanto traía consigo una gran felicidad y una gran amargura. ¿Por qué las cosas no habían podido ser distintas?

Él también la abrazó, presionándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Ambos odiaron su sangre en ese minuto, por ser la que les impedía compartir sus almas amantes como cualquier otros. Deseaban con todo su corazón poder cambiar las cosas y poder al fin unirse y hundirse en sus mutuos sentimientos para siempre. Deseaban que aquel momento no terminara, y pudieran permanecer así, abrazados, por el resto de sus vidas...

Se oyó la llamada para abordar, había llegado la hora de decidir. Y luego de compartir un suave beso en sus mejillas cargado de todo lo que sentían, se miraron a los ojos como leyéndose las mentes, en una gran complicidad, y con sus manos tan unidas como sus almas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Próximamente, el Epílogo)._

**NdYune-ô**: Yay! al fin terminé este capi, fue increíblemente largo oo (a mi parecer) y sólo espero que no se les haya hecho tedioso. A decir verdad no sabía muy bien cómo hacer que Ao se enterara de la verdad, y eso de la llamada telefónica no me convenció del todo, pero si no terminaba hoy me daría un colapso nervioso x.X

Gracias a lo que fueron pacientes conmigo con esta historia, y gracias a los que la leyeron también. Y esperen el epílogo, que es el que contiene el verdadero final de la historia.

Tenía pensada hacerla corta desde el principio, nunca fue un proyecto largo, así que espero no haberlos decepcionado con el semi-desenlace nnU. En fin, que estén bien todas, yo ahora tengo que terminar unos noventa trabajos mínimo para el martes y miércoles (porque el lunes es feriado en mi país, así q no hay clases, yay!) así que todavía estará en pausa la actualización de Kamisama Kenshin, pero no se preocupen, el final de esta historia no demorará tanto, porque ya lo tengo casi listo y no es muy largo, así que sólo necesito tipearlo :3

Gracias de nuevo, que estén todas bien y porfis dejen review, sólo para saber su opinión u.u

**Au Revoir!**  
_Yune-o_  
23:14 24-06-2006


	3. Epilogue

_**Inmoral Desire**_

**_-Epilogue-_**

"_-Decídete pronto, o seré yo quien lo haga. Y por cierto, no olvides revisar su basurero, decidas lo que decidas."_

Eso le había dicho el amigo de su hermana aquel día. No quería creerle, pues más fácil le era negarlo todo y salir como inocente, pero de todas formas se vio no mucho tiempo después en el cuarto de su hermana, revisando su papelero para encontrar una hoja de papel arrugada y maltratada, pero escrita recientemente.

"_Para mi querido hermano Aoshi:_

_Quizás para cuando leas esto ya estaré en USA, y no sé si me odiarás por no habértelo dicho o si estarás triste por nuestra separación, que es como prefiero creer que te encuentras. No que me guste que estés triste, pero prefiero pensar que me extrañarás aún después de lo que hice en vez de preferir mi ausencia._

_Bueno, querido hermano, sólo te escribo ahora, antes de que no podamos volver a vernos, porque quería que supieras cuánto lamento… bueno, Ao-kun, la verdad es que lamento muchas cosas. Lamento huir así de ti y saber que no volveré a verte, lamento causarte el disgusto de averiguar (como ya de seguro hiciste) que fuiste el único a quien no le dije adiós; por muchas razones que haya tenido y que a estas alturas deben parecerte obvias; lamento también haber echado a perder nuestra relación con mis tonterías… Oh, Ao-kun, si supieras cuántas cosas realmente lamento. Pero si hay algo que no lamento, querido hermano, es que hayas sido tú el que monopolizó mis pensamientos todos estos años, desde que vi tus ojos azules al levantarme de la cuna cuando éramos pequeños. Sé que puede serte incómodo todo esto y no quiero ni imaginar las cosas horribles que debes estar pensando de mí, y no te culpo, pues sé que es anormal y pervertido, pero aún con todo no pienso pedirte disculpas sobre este asunto. Conozco bien lo que siento y estoy segura de que no es un capricho, ni una falsedad, ni una atracción inmoral. Es algo verdadero._

_Quizás, si pudiera cambiar algo de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, eso sería haberme quedado callada cando supe los rumores que se esparcían sobre Seta y sobre mí, como debes haber escuchado tú también. Aún cuando sé que, más allá de la preocupación normal de un hermano hacia su hermana, no significó un asunto de tanta importancia para ti, me arrepiento de haber seguido el juego con la esperanza de crear en ti una reacción. Me arrepiento, no tanto porque mi deseo de llamar tu atención al menos un poco más de lo normal entre hermanos no se cumplió, sino porque en vez de eso debiste pensar algo como "Qué bien, ya superó ese capricho infantil" con respecto a lo que siento por ti. Y no es cierto. Nunca hubo nada entre Seta y yo, y la sola idea de dejar que alguien fuera de ti me abrace me da arcadas. Créeme, si tengo que morir sola lo haré, pero nunca tendré en mi corazón a alguien que no seas tú._

_Siento molestarte una vez más con este asunto por medio de esta carta, y perdóname por intentar besarte, sé que estuvo mal y lo siento. Sólo te pido por favor; Ao-kun; ahora que al fin me siento libre al decirte toda la verdad; y ahora que nos veremos mucho menos –si es que nos vemos en lo absoluto-, que te esfuerces un poco, pretendas que nada de esto pasó, y podamos volver a ser como éramos antes. Te lo pido por la sangre que nos une: deja de tratarme fríamente, como a otra de tus compañeras de clase._

_Te quiero mucho, hermanito, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar. Perdóname una vez más por arruinar nuestra relación, y por favor, bota esta carta una vez que la leas, para que olvidemos esto y empecemos de nuevo desde el año pasado, antes de que supieras accidentalmente lo que siento. Te deseo la mayor de las felicidades, y que puedas algún día encontrar alguien a quien querer, así como contigo lo encontré yo._

_Te ama de verdad (sin caprichos):_

_Tu hermana, Misao Makimachi."_

Aoshi sonrió conmovido, como siempre hacía cada vez que releía ese papel arrugado y ahora opaco y gastado por los años, pero que aún conservaba perfectamente la letra descuidada de su hermana, a quien hacía tanto ya no veía, ni leía, ni escuchaba. Tal como estableció su mutuo acuerdo aquella tarde de un verano lejano. Siempre lo invadía un sentimiento de culpa al leer esas líneas: su hermana no sabía cuánto se equivocaba respecto a lo que él había sentido tras su declaración, o al escuchar que entre ella y Seta había una relación amorosa. Y en ese momento años atrás, él tampoco sabía lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a su hermana con su terquedad y un malentendido como el de aquella vez. Sólo se tranquilizaba al recordaba al recordar que ahora todo estaba como debería ser.

"_Créeme, si tengo que morir sola lo haré, pero nunca tendré en mi corazón a alguien que no seas tú."_, releyó. A pesar de que por un lapso bastante largo de tiempo tuvo constancia de esas palabras en la vida de su hermana, ahora no estaba totalmente seguro de creerlas. Tantos años pasaban entre ellos que a él le parecía increíble que ella nunca hubiese tenido a alguien más en su corazón siquiera por un lapso corto de tiempo. No le guardaba rencor por esa aparente mentira, sin embargo, y tampoco la culpaba, puesto que incluso él a través de los años permitió que otras mujeres se cruzaran en su vida. Ninguna duró mucho con él, rindiéndose al darse cuenta de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca conseguirían desarraigar de él a su primer amor. Y es que él, con su distante y fría personalidad, simplemente no se los permitía.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. Se levantó y comenzó a hacer su maleta, preparándose para ir a la casa que solía ser de ambos. Él ya no vivía ahí, pues desde que su hermana se fue y su madre murió a los años después, cada uno de esos cuartos no le ocasionaban más que recuerdos, los cuales lo angustiaban en su insistencia y no le dejaban pensar.

Pronto esos recuerdos se verían materializados, así que ya no temía volver a su antiguo hogar. Las condiciones del acuerdo se habían cumplido ya: muchos años pasaron desde su último encuentro, cuando aún se comunicaban entre sí, años sin mantener ningún tipo de contacto el uno con el otro; la vida de ambos estaba ya hecha, y a pesar de que ambos juraron intentarlo; y Dios sabe que lo habían hecho; nunca pudieron conseguir otra persona que ocupara sus corazones siquiera de una forma similar a la que su hermano o hermana lo hacía. Así que hoy se cumpliría lo acordado, y pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos en esa casa, que volvería a ser el hogar de ambos hasta que la muerte nublara sus ojos.

Cuando él entró, la encargada de la casa contratada para limpiarla al menos una vez al mes terminaba de sacudir el último mueble.

-Puedes irte, Tae. Gracias.

-De nada, Shinomori-san.

Entrar en ese lugar fue como entrar en un túnel del tiempo. Todo estaba como antes; los años se habían detenido en esas cuatro paredes desde que su hermana se marchó. Ordenó lo mejor que pudo dentro de su antiguo cuarto las cosas en la maleta, antes de sentir que tocaban al puerta, y su corazón dio un brinco.

Allí estaba ella, tan bella ante sus ojos como antes, a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus verdes ojos y los pocos cabellos blancos que se perdían solitarios en su cabellera todavía negra. Lo miraba sonriente en su rostro de mujer madura y su traje formal. Era casi tan delgada como antes a pesar de los años, aunque un poco más alta. Se había tomado el pelo tal cual lo hacía antes sólo para él, con una trenza ya no tan larga que caía atrás de su cabeza.

Se miraron, felices, y se abrazaron por largo rato en el umbral de la puerta. Ella besó sus mejillas un par de veces, y luego lo volvió a abrazar. Los años se les habían hecho eternos, aumentando el significado de ese momento.

-Te extrañé tanto, Aoshi-kun…

-Misao…

Más tarde en la buhardilla, el lugar favorito de ambos y el que más les traía recuerdos, se quedaron mirando el cielo oscurecer mientras evocaban memorias de sus días en contacto, poniéndose al tanto de los veinte años que pasaron sin saber nada el uno del otro, y mencionando cualquier cosa que pudieran haber olvidado en las cartas que siete años antes del acuerdo se enviaban cada dos semanas sin excepción.

Ahora Aoshi celebraba con Misao sus 50 años, luciendo para ella casi igual que cuando lo dejó, con su rostro masculino y maduro ligeramente adornado por los pliegues de la edad, su cabello negro con algunos matices grises y su torso fuerte que, salvo con algunos detalles propios de la mitad de siglo, parecía no ver pasar los años. Habían concluido que, a pesar del tiempo, el largo silencio entre ellos y el que otras personas también hubiesen compartido con ellos parte de sus vidas, el amor entre ellos no disminuyó ni un poco, más aún, parecía haberse fortalecido y aumentado a través de los años, y ese era el mejor regalo que Aoshi podría recibir. El destino había querido que ellos nacieran de una misma madre, pero sus corazones debían permanecer juntos.

Él le mostró la antigua carta a su hermana y ella, reponiéndose de la sorpresa, la rompió frente a sus ojos con decisión, determinada a hacer que ambos olvidaran esa etapa, pues ahora comenzarían una totalmente nueva. Una que ya no tendría fin.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Aoshi. –Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió sin decir nada por unos minutos, conmovido al darse cuenta de que en efecto, esa era la misma pequeña Misao de la cual se había enamorado desde hacía tanto. Pronto, dudosa y temblorosamente, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, decididos a por fin compartir una caricia prohibida desde siempre. Compartieron un beso tenue, tímido, que fue profundizándose poco a poco. Al separarse, sus ojos se mezclaron en una mirada de complacencia y volvieron a abrazarse, dejando que las horas pasaran.

No sabían a ciencia cierta qué harían a partir de entonces, si sus vidas seguirían de forma cotidiana o no, ella como traductora y él como abogado, pero tampoco les importaba. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Sintió la cabeza de Misao apoyarse en su hombro, y notó cómo momentos después dormía tranquilamente. Pronto él también se durmió, pudiendo al fin abandonar toda culpa, temor e inseguridad al sentir el calor de su hermana tan cerca suyo.

**-o-o-o- Inmoral Desire, Fin –o-o-o-**

**NdYune-o: **JAJAJA qué cursi, no? XDD Al fin, luego de aclarar el asunto de los plagios (y constatar de que nunca se trató realmente de uno) pude terminar sin vergüenza esta historia, puesto que al ahora haber tantas historias de hermanos, a pesar de que la mía es más vieja que la mayoría, no fue demasiado popular y temía que creyeran que yo había plagiado a la gente y que ésta no se trataba sino de otra historia del montón, así que la dejé en hiatus por un largo tiempo. Ahora que todo está claro, tuve la confianza de seguirla y por fin ponerle fin a esta historia que tanto me gustaba en un principio, aún cuando ahora la encuentro un poco mamona XD (mis géneros para historias ultimamente no son con un centro romántico nñU).

En fin, gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y les gustó, y gracias también a los que no les gustó, y sobre todo gracias a quienes me apoyaron con sus opiniones y críticas. Y sorry a las que aún esperan el epílogo de **Kamisama Kenshin**, pero es que estoy en medio de una mudanza y todo lo que había avanzado se quedó en mi computador de Antofagasta, el cual no me van a traer aquí a Santiasco hasta fin de este mes, y por ende no podré terminarlo hasta entonces T.T Sorry regias, pero sé que ustedes son un encanto y me entenderán, no? XD

Au revoir, gracias a todas, y dejen review, no sean flojas XD

11:37 AM, 12-02-2007 

_Yune-o (Hestiaseve)_

_h e s t i a s e v e . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m_


End file.
